ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chipmunks and Chipettes’ Thriller Night
The Chipmunks and Chipettes' Thriller Night is an idea for a new Disney Halloween special. Premise idea The Chipmunks and Chipettes' Thriller Night is a Japanese-American animated Halloween special from Disney. On Halloween night, the ultimate band, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) are given a post-apocalyptic nightmare of zombies dancing to Micheal Jackson's "Thriller". Character ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **The Chipmunks ***Alvin Seville ***Simon Seville ***Theodore Seville **The Chipettes ***Brittany Miller ***Jeanette Miller ***Eleanor Miller **Toby Seville (mentioned) **Inspector Henri Jamal **Vinny *''Short Circuit'' **Johnny 5 **Moe, Larry and Curly **SAINT Prototype No. 4 *''Flight of the Navigator'' **David "Dave" Scott Freeman **Carolyn McAdams **Puckmarin *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **C-3PO **R2-D2 & R2-KT **R2-MK **BB-8 **Marfalump **Jar-Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Nien Nunb **Ewoks ***Wicket W. Warrick ***Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Teebo ***Malani ***Latara ***Paploo *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' **King Mickey Mouse **Queen Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Figaro **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Horace Horsecollar **Clarabelle Cow **Clara Cluck **Prof. Ludwig Von Drake **Humphery the Bear **Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore **Three Little Pigs **Red Riding Hood **Jiminy Cricket *''Dumbo'' **Dumbo **Timothy Q. Mouse **The Crows ***Jim Crow ***Fats Crow ***Deacon Crow ***Dopey Crow ***Specks Crow *''The Aristocats'' **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Napoleon & Lafayette ***Ally Cats ****Scat Cat ****Shun Gon ****Hit Cat ****Peppo ****Billy Boss ***Roguefort *''The Rescuers'' **Bernard & Bianca **Orville **Evinrude **Penny & her Adoptive Parents **''The Rescuers Down Under'' ***Wilbur ***Jake ***Marahute ***Cody *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **Roger Rabbit **Jessica Rabbit **Baby Herman **Benny the Cab *''Oliver & Company'' **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Francis **Fagin **Georgette **Rita **Einstein **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth *''Hercules'' **Hercules **Megara **Philoctetes **Pegasus **Olympian Gods ***Zeus (King) ***Hera (Queen) ***Hermes ***The Muses ****Calliope ****Clio ****Melpomene ****Terpsichore ****Thalia ***Apollo ***Artemis ***Poseidon ***Athena ****Ibid ***Ares ****Brutacles & Sadisto ***Aphrodite ***Hephaestus ***Demeter ***Bacchus ***Hestia ***Persephone ***Boreas ***Morpheus ***Phantasos ***Cupid ****Cherubs ***Trivia ***Narcissus Zombie ideas *David "Dave" Seville *The Curious Oysters (Alice in Wonderland) *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker (James and the Giant Peach) *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) *Grizzle (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot) *Indominus Rex (skeleton) (Jurassic World) Transcript It’s a dark and spooky Halloween night in Toontown and everything is in peace and quiet. Suddenly screaming is coming from the Carthay Circle Dine-In Theater. Alvin: (bursts out of the Carthay Circle Dine-In Theater) For the love of Toby, make it stop! I can't get it out of my head! Johnny 5: Yo-ho laydee-odl-lee-o, yo-ho laydee-odl-ay, yo-ho laydee-odl-lee-o, laydee-odl-lee olé! Brittany: Alvin, are you okay? I've never heard you scream like that before! Johnny 5: Yeah, what's the matter with you, man? What kind of person screams when they see singing nuns? Alvin: It's Halloween, Johnny! That's not the kind of thing I want to see tonight! Johnny 5: Okay, fine, Mister King of Halloween, what DID you want to see tonight? Alvin: Oh, I don't know, something with MUMMIES, or a man-eating plant, or even a zombie or two! Johnny 5: Zombies don't know how to layee-odl-layee-odl-layee-odl-lay-ee-oo! Alvin: That is my point! Eleanor: Somebody wants zombies for Halloween. Theodore: But I wanted a song. Jeanette: (having an idea on how to have some singing and zombies at the same time) Why don't we have a musical routine? Simon: Great idea, Jeanette, a scary musical! Johnny 5: Yeah, and guess who's starring in it too? (everything goes dark) Alvin: Now what? Suddenly organ music begins to play in a familiar fashion. The lights on the Carthay Circle Dine-In Theater begin to flash as S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 4 plays the shamisen while Johnny 5, Simon, Theodore, The Chipettes, and the Three Stoogebots start to move to the beat. Johnny 5: (singing) It's after midnight And something rough is heading up the block Alvin: I'm calling a taxi. Johnny 5: (laughs) Oh yeah, I got rhythm! (singing) It's such a big fight Jeanette and Eleanor join in: (singing) That your heart is gonna stop Johnny 5: (singing) From all the shock Alvin: (groans to Johnny 5 in annoyance) Ugh, I hate it when you do this. Three Stoogebots join in: (singing) You try to scream Johnny 5: (singing) But terror takes the sound before you make it Alvin: I know this song. Simon and Theodore join in: (singing) You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes Johnny 5: (singing) You're paralyzed You hear the door slam The door opens and Mike and Sully pops out Mike and Sully join in: (singing) And realize there's nowhere left to run Johnny 5: (singing) You feel the cold hand The Hitchhiking Ghosts join: (singing) And wonder if you'll ever see the sun Fievel, Tanya and the Brisby Family join in: (singing) You close your eyes Johnny 5: (singing) And hope this is just your imagination Alvin: Will you make it stop? Diamond Dogs join in: (singing) Nasty surprise! You hear the creature creepin' up behind Johnny 5: (singing) You're out of time They're out to get you There's demons closing in on every side Alvin: Oh no you don't! Johnny 5: (singing) They will possess you Unless you change the number on your dial Harmony Bear, Cheer Bear, Share Bear, Love-a-lot Bear and Sweet Sakura Bear join in: (singing) Now it's the time For you and I to cuddle close together Crows join in: (singing) Althrough the night We'll save you from the terrors on the screen Johnny 5: (singing) Wait 'till you see Alvin: I give up. Brittany: Excuse me. Johnny 5: (chuckles) You think that's good? You should do the Tito! Alvin: We've talked about this! You know how I fell about spontaneous musical outbursts? Vincent Price: (narrating) Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood Dave Seville, Prince Hans, Grizzle, Mother Gothel, and Gargamel emerge from their graves as zombies. Vincent Price: (narrating) And whosoever shall be found Gaston, Dr. Facilier, Frollo, 1011001, Cyborg, Shinobi, Saitine, Sorceress, and Zombie emerge from their catacombs as zombies. Zombie bumps his own head. Vincent Price: (narrating) Without the soul for getting down Morag the Tulgah Witch emerges from beneath the tree as a zombie. Vincent Price: (narrating) Must stand and face the hounds of hell Ursula, Percival McLeach, the Gogans, Bill Sykes, Cycloptopus, and the Curious Oysters emerge from the waters as zombies. Vincent Price: (narrating) And rot inside a corpse's shell Scar, Zira, Nuka, Ratigan, Sabor, Mor'du, Shere Khan, Jenner, Sullivan, the Grand Duke of Owls, The Beldam, Turbo, and Queen Chrysalis emerge from the tar pits as zombies followed by Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser, Jr., and Indominus Rex in a skeletal form. Shan Yu, Edgar Balthazar, Sir Ruber, and Darla Dimple emerge from the utilidors as zombies. Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Grigori Rasputin, Harry Wormwood, and Zinnia Wormwood emerge from the rock quarry as zombies. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker emerge from their catacombs as zombies. Tadashi Hamada, Nani Pelekai, Mrs. "Mom" Turner, Mr. "Dad" Turner, Nicholas, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov emerge from their graves as zombies. Vincent Price: (narrating) The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years Danny, Sawyer, Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Gru and the minions emerge from the wine cellars as zombies. Vincent Price: (narrating) And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom The Weasels (Smarty, Wheezy, Greasy, Psycho, and Stupid) emerge from the sewers as zombies. Vincent Price: (narrating) And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller Alvin: Now THIS is Halloween! Theodore: What's all this? Simon: Dave is a zombie!? Johnny 5: (singing) You're trapped in Thriller Here tonight Your brain may say it's wrong but... Zombies: (singing) But in your heart you know it's right Johnny 5: (singing) You know it's Thriller If you might Try fighting for your life while stuck in... Thriller, thriller Thriller In the night There won't be any chance Against the thing with forty eyes now Zombies: (singing) Thriller Johnny 5: (singing) And though you might Try running to survive if stuck in... Thriller! Grizzle: Chiller! Davy Jones: Killer! Dry Bowser: Diller! Johnny 5: (singing) What Delight! You know it's Thriller Through the night Who could have prayed you more Than any chipmunk ever dared to try? Zombies: (singing) Thriller Johnny 5: (singing) I hope you'd like To let me hold you tight when stuck in... Thriller, thriller! Alright! All the zombies stop dancing and start to chase Alvin who runs away to safety. Alvin: Finally! Ugh, I'm going to be tired in the morning. Simon: (zombie comes to get him) Save us!!! Alvin: Dave! It's me Alvin! Zombie Dave: ALLLLVVIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!! The Chipmunks and Chipettes wake up screaming in their seats at the Carthay Circle Dine-In Theater, looking alarmed. What they've experienced is just a bad dream. Vincent Price: (cackling) Trivia External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes! Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Halloween Category:ChipmunkRaccoon's ideas Category:Halloween Specials Category:Ideas about the afterlife Category:Music videos about nightmares Category:Ideas about nightmares